This invention relates to a male incontinence device. The invention fits securely and comfortably on the user without adhesives, tape, glue, or other constricting elements which may irritate and injure the skin. The invention is relatively inconspicuous under clothing, and provides a freedom of movement often sacrificed with commercially available male incontinence devices and catheters. Users can wear the present invention with confidence and without a feeling of self-consciousness.
Incontinence is a growing problem, particularly in those adults ages 65 and older. Approximately two million males in the United States suffer moderate to severe incontinence. Common causes for this condition include an enlarged prostate, prostate cancer, pelvic trauma, spinal cord injury, and medication side-effects. Over $16 billion is spent annually on incontinence related care.
The present invention addresses the limitations of certain prior art devices and catheters used for managing male incontinence. Specifically, the invention provides a xe2x80x9ccomfort wearxe2x80x9d external device that is both effective and easy to use, and which resides generally unnoticed inside the clothing of the wearer without creating a feeling of self-consciousness. The invention is also applicable for monitoring the amount of urine expelled by patients in bladder training following prostate surgery, or radiation treatments. While not a cure for male urinary incontinence, the invention is intended to allow for a better quality of life with less skin irritation and fewer problems as compared to present, commercially available and accepted incontinent devices.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which is effective and comfortable to wear.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which is non-irritating to the skin, and which does not use adhesives, tape, glue or other constricting elements attached directly to the penis.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which is easy to maintain and clean.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which includes a disposable urine collector, or alternatively, a reusable collector.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which has an ergonomic design for increased comfort.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which allows urine to be expelled from the bladder in a normal manner without removing the device from the user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which is easily concealed under clothing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which is adjustable to fit any user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which is relatively easy to put on and remove.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which is especially designed for active adults.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which is designed for all day wear without changing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which can be readily disassembled for cleaning and parts replacement, if necessary.
It is another object of the invention to provide a male incontinence device which allows air circulation between the receptacle and penis of the wearer.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a male incontinence device including a receptacle formed of a shape-retaining material, and having a first open end adapted for receiving the penis of a user and a second end defining a urine discharge port. The discharge port is adapted for being located forward of the penis when the device is worn by the user. A back flow chamber is formed with an interior of the receptacle, and is adapted for capturing urine flowing backward towards the user and away from the discharge port during temporary above-horizontal positions. A collection bag has a mouth communicating with the discharge port for collecting urine discharged through the receptacle. A support harness is adapted for being worn by the user to support the receptacle in an operative position during use.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the receptacle has an arcuate, ergonomic design.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support harness includes first and second leg straps adapted for being worn around the legs of the user.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the leg straps of the harness are adjustable.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support harness further includes a receptacle support strap attached between the leg straps and defining an opening for receiving the receptacle.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, flex areas are formed at respective ends of the receptacle support strap. The flex areas are adapted to accommodate movement of the leg straps without substantial movement of the receptacle support strap.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the flex areas are defined by respective pairs of spaced apart stitch lines.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the receptacle is frictionally secured in position by the receptacle support strap of the support harness.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second spaced positioning ribs are formed around an exterior of the receptacle for positioning the receptacle support strap therebetween.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the receptacle is formed of a rigid material.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the receptacle is formed of a semi-rigid material.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mouth of the collection bag includes an elastic ring for securing the bag to the receptacle.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second spaced positioning ribs are formed around an exterior of said receptacle and adjacent the discharge port for positioning the elastic ring of the collection bag on the receptacle.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the collection bag has a drain outlet located opposite the mouth, and a removable cap for opening and closing the drain outlet.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a one-way valve is located at the discharge port of the receptacle for providing one-way flow of urine outwardly from the receptacle and into the collection bag.